Recently, even in real estate transactions, actions such as information searches and correspondence related to transactions often are being performed over a network such as the Internet. In addition, the price or rent of a residence is determined by factors such as the area of the property, the layout, the floor number, the directions in which rooms face, the management status, location conditions, the shape of the plot of land, and the prices of nearby properties.